Hogwarts: a Den of Inquity
by ANGELWINGZ1983
Summary: A daft fic that came about when chatting about the ideas in this fic with my good friend and fellow writer Alabaster Princess. :


_**Hogwarts- A Den of Inequity.**_

Dropping the bag to the floor and flopping down onto his bed, Neville Longbottom sighed heavily.

'_Why the fuck am I so fucking dumb at everything, but Herbology? And that's pushing the boat at bit! I need something to help me!' _he thought in desperation, looking at his toad, Trevor. He instinctively picked up the amphibian and licked it's back. Instantly, Neville felt more relaxed and chilled. His pupils dilated as he started to giggle uncontrollably. He glanced a look at his clock on the side and saw that if he didn't hurry, he would be late for his next lesson, Potions. He snatched up his bag and set of for the dungeon classroom, feeling quite good about going to the lesson. He strode in all confidant, for a change and soon was loading the necessary ingredients into his cauldron, in the correct order and at precisely the right moment. This amazed those near to him, particularly Snape, who always watched Neville dither in his classes, but now, well he was speechless over how much the Gryffindor had changed, practically overnight. Snape had noticed how wide Neville's pupils were and began to wonder just how on earth such a simpleton could have gotten a hold of any kind of narcotic.

"Longbottom, stay behind please," the Potion's Master ordered. Neville just grinned and nodded, which once again astounded the rest of the class. At the end of the lesson, along with everyone else in the class, Neville handed in a phial of perfectly brewed potion and waited patiently by Snape's desk for everyone to leave.

"Would you care to tell me what is wrong with you Mr. Longbottom?" Snape asked patiently, watching the reaction to the question on the boy's face.

"I'm just happy, Sir."

"Well, you either must have been studying all night and quite hard too, or you have taken some kind of drug to enhance your performance," Snape said, continuing his prying into what was going on.

"I must have unlocked some hidden talent, Sir. I wouldn't take drugs," Neville replied adamantly. Snape could say no more, so allowed the usually timid Gryffindor to leave. Neville practically skipped out of the room and to his dorm.

Snape, meanwhile, marched straight to McGonagall to inform her about the possible drug usage of Neville Longbottom.

"Is it true?"

"His eyes told the story," Snape said, his eyes shinning with glee.

"Thank you for telling me Severus. I will have some serious words with Mr. Longbottom tomorrow after Transfiguration," McGonagall replied as she walked her colleague to the door. She thought long and hard over how to ask Neville about his supposive drug abuse but ended up leaving her office and going to bed with a massive headache.

Neville, who now was in the Gryffindor Tower, had gone straight to the dorm room and fell face first, still fully clothed onto his bed and fell asleep as he fell. He woke with a start the following morning, his head aching some, but he had no idea why.

'_What on Earth happened to me? I hope I'm not in any trouble for something I did and now can't remember!'_ Oh, what a shock he would get later in the day!

McGonagall kept the now , once again, nervous Neville behind and grilled him about his behaviour the day before.

"I seriously hope there will be no repeat of this gross misconduct Mr. Longbottom. I expect better things from my charges," McGonagall ranted. Neville just hung his head, only nodding a confirmation.

"It won't Professor, honest," Neville replied before leaving the room and heading straight to the library to hide. Whilst he was hiding, Neville had decided to look up the genealogy of his toad, just to see if Trevor was, in any way, one of the kinds that were bred for their 'hallucinogenic' properties. He soon found out that Trevor was indeed a Bufo Vulgairs, the European type of toad that, when licked, caused the kind of effects it had on Neville the day before. Aimed with this new information, he left the library and entered the Gryffindor Tower. He pondered over whether he should lick Trevor again, but did not get a chance to do so until the following weekend. Over the course of the weekend, Neville found himself looking at Trevor when ever he could, wondering if he should give it another go. After the hounding the Professors had given him, Neville was looking for an escape. He was sat all alone in the boy's dorm and found his eyes, once again, wandering to where Trevor was sat.

'_Just once more won't do any harm,_' he thought as he picked up his pet and lifted him to his face, ready to lick. Neville was in the middle of licking Trevor when the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing Nev?" called Dean Thomas, who was now standing in the open dorrway.

"Mate, you need to try this! Just lick Trevor's back!"

"And that would do what?"

"Take you on the trip of your lifetime. I'm tripping now!" giggled the normally quiet boy.

"Really? Hand him over!" Dean said, holding out his hand. Trevor was deposited into the upturned hand and swiftly, Dean lifted him to his own face and licked the toad from his head to his bottom, along the complete length of his back. Like Neville, Dean's eyes widened and he them slumped to the floor, his hand falling to the floor allowing Trevor to hop off and hide under the bed. Soon the rest of the occupants of the dorm came in, asked what was going on and finally par taking in the toad licking, which led to Trevor being taken into the Common Room and passed around like a shared cigarette or bottle of secret Firewhiskey. The whole of the Gryffindor Tower was soon tripping and that made the weekend pass quickly. Trevor, by late Sunday night, had had enough of being passed around and having his back licked. He hid his-self in a nook near to the portrait doorway and finally escaped as someone opened it, whether they were coming in or out he didn't care- he has out of there! He slowly made his way, hopping as fast as he could, to the Lake and plunged into the blackness, relishing the cold water and pitch black in which he would now hide.

"Trevor! Trevor! Where is that fucking toad?"

"Oh, my head and body aches!!"

"I want more! Give me more!"

"Shit, it's breakfast. We all need to get sorted and down to the Great Hall sharpish. Damn Neville, you look like Hell," Ginny managed to say through a thick headache and queasy stomach, walking past the slumped form, who just groaned. Everyone finally got themselves organised and shuffled into the Hall. They all ate heartily, as the drug they had all taken had given them major hunger pangs, plus the fact none of them had really eaten all weekend was also apparent. During the course of the day, a number of Gryffindor students ended up in the Hospital Wing with a mysterious illness that even Madam Pomfrey could not find the root of and therefore a cure. \nobody from the bravest of the Houses did very well in classes that day, even Hermione Granger, and in lessons points were taken by the pay load. Snape had particularly pleasure in deducting points from his own House's main rival.

"I can recognise all known poisons and curses but this one has even me stumped. They are all showing similar signs of abuse as in Longbottom's case," Snape thought aloud when alone in his office. He, once more marched straight to McGonagall's office but stopped when he spotted a small group of Slytherins crowded together. He watched from a distance and saw something he did not like.

"What's going on here? What do you have there Miss Parkinson?"

"Oh Professor…..we…erm…..," the pug faced girl stuttered. Snape held out his hand, waiting for what he suspected, a toad.

"We overheard a group of Gryffindors talking about how they had licked the back of a toad and then kinda went all funny. They sounded really chuffed Sir," interjected Draco Malfoy, a slick, blonde haired, ferret- like faced boy.

"I understand now. You are to tell no one else about this, am I clear on that?" A chorus of 'Yes Sir's' greeted Snape's ears. He walked back the way he had came, still holding the toad. He knew that he could not stop the students from searching for another toad, but at least he now knew what was wrong with the student. He suspected that a small handful of his own House would end up in the Hospital Wing by night fall. He was right.

"What in Merlin's Beard is wrong with these children?" pondered the matron as she walked past all of the occupied beds. She paused by the bed of the now sick Draco Malfoy, as he was he newest patient.

"Madam Pomfrey, I know why we are all ill," he said, his cheeks sullen and paler that usually, if it was possible.

"Please tell me Mr. Malfoy, then I can set about curing all of you."

"Toad licking."

"I beg your pardon Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey asked, stunned by what she thought she had heard.

"The students, most of us, even me, have been licking toad to see if we can get high. Certain toad are hallucinogenic you know. But most of the toads in this school are just your common garden variety, so a lot of us are sick because we licked the wrong toad."

"when will you lot ever learn? Oh well, at least I know now," sighed the matron as she toddled off to her office to retrieve the necessary medication to give to her silly patients.

When the students were finally all released from the Hospital Wing, word soon spread that it was Malfoy who had told Madam Pomfrey about their newest fad, the backlash against him whenever he was in the corridors or in his own Common Room was fierce. Many a Professor and Prefect had to intervene in fights that broke out all over the school. When the Headmaster, Dumbledore was informed, he merely laughed.

"Oh such high jinks takes me back to my own mis-spent youth." But the very next day, Dumbledore made a speech.

"You may have already heard about the new craze that is spreading through the school. I must insist that any form of drug usage stop hence forth." There was a few muttered moans from the students, but otherwise they remained silent. Throughout this speech, Neville, who was now completely back to normal, was upset at the fact Trevor had gone missing. His gran and uncle would kill him if he did not find the toad, but more over, he was more upset at the fact his toad was not readily available to lick anymore. The school slowly returned to normal for a few weeks, but only because things started to get very strange once more.

Hagrid strode into the teacher's lounge, hi left coat pocket heavy and dripping with water.

"What have you in there Rubeus?" asked Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies Professor.

"A toad. I think it belongs to a student." He placed the said toad into an aquarium that was standing empty on the side. Trevor looked quite happy in his new home.

"My, my! I do believe that this toad is a Bufo Vulgairs, the kind known to induce hallucinogenic qualities to a person, when it's back is licked," said Professor Vector as he stared into the glass tub.

"Could this be the toad that started the whole 'toad licking saga'?" questioned Ronalda Hooch, the flying coach. She didn't need drugs to get high! She was naturally buoyant all the time!!

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Someone has to lick that toad," called Professor Babbling from across the room. Just then, Dumbledore walked into the room.

"What do we have here? Ah, yes!" A look of sudden clarity and then remembrance passed across the old man's face. He had been followed into the lounge by none other than Snape.

"Ah, Severus! We were just deciding who should lick the toad first, to see if it is indeed a Bufo Vulgairs, the toad that produces the hallucinogenic drug," Babbling recited. Snape's hand dove into the aquarium and grabbed the terrified Trevor. He swiftly licked the whole of poor Trevor's back and placed him back into his glass confines.

"How do you feel Severus?" asked Minerva McGonagall, who looked very blurred and stretched around the edges. A very wide smile spread on Severus' normally stern face.

"I fell just fine and dandy Minerva. In fact, I feel quite ready to face the day now. Bring on the students!" He then walked out of the lounge and headed to his dungeon classroom to wait for his first class, the 4th years, Potter's class.

'_This shall be fun,'_ Severus thought as the class filed in and took their usual seats.

"Good Morning class! Today I am going to give you carte blanche. You may brew whatever you wish and, what the hell, if you don't want to, then don't!"

"What's wrong with him?" Ron hissed in Harry's ear. Harry just shrugged and pulled out his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and began to read. The rest of the class was just as astonished, so the majority decided to just sit and gossip for the whole of the lesson. Severus meanwhile had fallen asleep, his head back, exposing his throat and causing his mouth to stay open. He snored and grunted from time to time and did not notice when the class was over, the students leaving. During the rest of the day, the pupils did notice that the teachers were very lenient and even relaxed in lessons. This made the whole day very enjoyable for most but scared a lot to the student population. What would happen next??

Pomona Sprout was putting something at the back of Greenhouse 3 when someone crept in and stood just behind her. She felt hands snake around her ample waist and upwards to her breasts.

"Ronalda, I know it's you sweet," she whispered. She then turned in the arms and did indeed find the flying mistress in front of her. The arms tightened their hold, crushing Pomona to the chest of Ronalda. Lips met and their bodied entwined more.

"What are you planting my pet?" inquired Ronalda once the kiss broke. She still held her lover in her strong, well built arms.

"Oh, something Hagrid managed to get a hold of from one of his 'friends'. It's a Muggle plant called Amanita muscaria, also known as 'magic mushrooms'. Its said that they have a similar effect as licking that toad when eaten."

"Impressive! Do we have to wait long for them to mature?"

"No, not long. I have cast a spell to help quicken the growing pace. They should be big enough in about three hours," Pomona said.

"Well then, we have three hours to kill and I know just the way to spend those hours too," Ronalda replied, sexual hunger in her amber eyes. She cleared a nearby bench of the pots that were on it and climbed up. She then undressed quickly and sat with her legs splayed, waiting for her lover. She knew that the act would intoxicate Pomona with such a wanting fast. It did. Pomona's head was soon between the waiting parted legs of Ronalda, which were slender but firm, licking and sucking at the sweet haven.

"Oh Gods, Pomona!! You always get that spot right away!" Pomona raised her head and smiled, stepped away, undressing too and then climbed on top of her lover. Hands roamed each other's bodies, tongues found those sweet spots that made them scream with pleasure and finally, over the three hours, they enjoyed the constant emotionally highs of the climax. Of course, they took turns as to who would dominate and fuck hard! Oh if only the students knew what was growing at the back of Greenhouse 3, in between the Mandrakes and the Venomous Tentacula.

That night, once the 'shrooms had been grown to full maturity, the staff partied hard, like they used to in their younger days. The teacher's lounge had the defining air of a festival, very much like the chill out tented areas of say, Glastonbury. Scatter cushions were all over the place, with many of the professors just lying on them as the induced high passed.

'_Merlin's Beard, I need to screw some willing female student, as none of the staff are young enough,'_ thought an uncharacteristically mellow Severus Snape. He got up from his slouched position and left the room. He stalked the corridors until he literally bumped into one of his own house, a year 7 girl called Maddie Frost.

"Hey Sir. Are you alright?"

"Come with me Maddie, I have something to show you," Severus said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby empty classroom. As he warded the room, Maddie perched herself on the teacher's desk, legs swinging back and forth, in a child-like manner.

"What did you want to show me Sir?" she inquired, puzzlement etched on her young face.

"This," Severus said as he turned, ripping his robes open to reveal his naked, aroused body, a smile on his face and twinkle in his eye playing as the light dimmed slightly.

"Fuck me Sir! You're seriously well hung!"

"Why, thank you Maddie. And I do intend to fuck you." He swiftly moved across the span of space between them and pushed her down onto her back as he climbed on top of her on the desk. His lips locked to hers hungrily, savagely, a hand lifting up her skirt and then probing the hot, wet slit of his pupil.

"Oh Sir, oh yes! Fuck me! Lick me!" Maddie screamed at his touch. He complied my moving off her and kneeling on the floor, his head just at the right height to lick and plunge her core with his expert tongue. He pulled off her skimpy underwear, muttering something like 'Useless piece of cloth,' as he disguarded it to the floor. He then pulled her closer to him, her skirt inching up higher due to the friction and her blouse straining against her firm, round mounds. As he flicked his tongue over her pert and sensitive clit, one hand deftly unbuttoned her blouse, releasing her breasts and caressed the firm mounds that had always drove him wild when he saw them in lesson, peeking from beneath the thin cotton garment that was part of the school uniform. Maddie mewed and panted as Severus continued to lick her out until he could not wait any longer.

"One question Maddie," he asked as he stopped, which caused her to lift her head and stare at him.

"What is it?"

"Are you…..have you….ever….?"

"No, but I want you Sir," Maddie answered, showing him what she meant by arching against his erection so that it was pressing into her hip bone.

"I promise to take it slow Maddie. Once the first bit is over, the most painful part, you may set the pace." Maddie nodded and tried to stay relaxed as Severus slowly entered her tight and never tried body. He inched in, pushing gently against hey hymen and eventually, finally he was through. Maddie gasped at the bite of pain, which at the sound of her intake of breath caused Severus to stop. They lay still for some time until he felt the tale-tale movement of a woman wanting more under him, the small shift of the hips, unsure but willing, the arching up and bucking which made him push deeper into her. Severus once again complied and soon matched her set pace stroke foe stroke, plunging his-self deeper and hared with each push. The pace hastened and each was soon consumed with the primal urge to scream out the pleasure that was flowing through the near spent bodies. As the climax subsided, they lay panting, Severus still deep inside Maddie as he softly kissed the tender skin of her neck and earlobe.

"Wow!" was all that Maddie could say at that moment. Severus looked deep into her eyes and knew he would have to have her again, and soon.

"We must keep this to ourselves Maddie. No one must know."

"A secret, between me and you Sir? Oh I promise!"

"Good girl," Severus replied, kissing her to seal the promise. They quickly redressed as the curfew was soon upon Maddie and Severus didn't want her to get into trouble because of him.

"I'll see you in class Sir," Maddie said as she slipped out of the room, thinking to herself that she had to have more of her Head of House and fast.

'_Indeed you will and I fully intend on seeing more of you,'_ Severus thought, smirking at the veiled double meaning that had formed in his mind. He slowly made his way to his own rooms, only to find Maddie waiting for him, splayed out on his chaise longue.

"Maddie?" Severus asked.

"Fuck me Severus Snape. I want to be your sex slave, even if it kills me!" Severus was impressed at how she had managed to get past his wards and at how forceful she was being. He felt his groin tighten just at the sight of her.

"Do you know what this will mean Maddie? It would mean whenever I want you, however I want you, no complaints and most defiantly no telling," he said walking purposely towards her.

"I know. I don't think I can be with anyone else after what you have given me. I don't want to be anyone else's. I want to be yours and your alone Severus," Maddie said, trying out the forename of her now lover, liking the sound on her lips and tongue. Severus liked the sound coming form her mouth too.

"To my bedroom then, slave," Severus ordered.

'SMACK!' He slapped her on her arse as they walked the short distance from where they had been to the bedroom doorway.

"Oh, yes, more! I liked that!"

"Bend over then." Maddie obeyed, bending at the waist, resting her hands on her ankles, presenting her arse to him, ready for more pleasurable pain. Again he lifted her skirt clear of her skin and saw that she had removed the skimpy black thong she had been wearing before.

"Well, well. I see you have gotten rid of that stupid inadequate piece of cloth," Severus said with a huge grin on his face.

"I have it here if you wish to keep it Severus," Maddie replied, dropping the article in question on the floor , it landing just by her right foot. Severus rubbed the peachy skin that was Maddie's arse before lifting his hand high into the air.

'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' With each spank Maddie cried out with pleasure. Severus slid a hand between her parted legs and fingered her once more sopping wet slit.

"You whore! You are going to be punished for enjoying this too much!" With one hand he probed her centre and the other continued slapping her now very red raw behind. Severus could feel his arousal pressing achingly against his trousers, begging for release, so he stopped spanking her and undid his trousers, let them drop to the ground and pool round his ankles. He stood behind her and slid his throbbing sex deep into her eager body.

"Oh yes, fuck me Professor! I've been such a naughty girl Sir. Punish me!" Maddie's cries were intoxicating to Severus, it was just what he wanted from a sexual partner.

"Oh I will my sweet slave, I will," he said as he plunged harder into the hot, sweet body that was freely given to him. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer with each stroke. Hearing her groans of ecstasy drove Severus even wilder and he too was soon joining in with the guttonal and instinctive noises that made the art of sex so distinct. Joyous yells of fulfilment filled the air and the pair collapsed onto the floor, spent and very much out of breath.

"My girl, you are going to be the death of me!"

"Oh, but what a way to go," Maddie said as she kissed his body, lower and lower until she was taking his still spewing sex into her mouth.

"You should know that you doing that will just set me off again." Maddie grinned and deep throated him, sucking hard.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was about to give up looking for his Head of House, but suddenly remembered that she could usually be found in one of the Greenhouses. He quickly looked around Greenhouse 3, the most fascinating of the glass structures due to the plants housed in it. He suddenly stopped at a curious looking patch of earth, all mushrooms.

'What would Madam Sprout be doing growing mushrooms? What's so special about….oh! These look like magic mushrooms! No wonder the teachers have all been so chilled,' Justin realised. He left the greenhouse and went straight to his dorm, were he told his fellow dorm mates, Wayne Hopkins and Ernie Macmillan, about what he had found. They decided between the three of them, that at the next possible moment, they would pick, shred and sell the drug to the student population, earning them a nice tidy sum, if not caught. Over the next few days, The 'shrooms slowly filtered into the school, both students and teachers now mashed out on the narcotic.

Holidays came and very few students left as the majority did not want to miss out on the next available high. Parents of those students whom had gone home started to notice a strange and very big change to their darling children, so eventually the truth was bullied out of them. Uproar spread and select and influential parents informed the Ministry. The Ministry sent a notice to the school and to the parents, that they would be sending a team of inspectors due to the allegation of drug mis-usage in the school. Now, with the drugs addling the minds of the professors, none of them saw the owl deliver the note. The school only found out about the impending inspection through the word of mouth, Draco Malfoy's mouth, again! But this time it was for good, as Lucius Malfoy had informed his son of the inspection and he now felt obligated to leap into action.

'_We can't let them find the mushrooms!' _he thought. He soon had everyone running and cleaning up so by the day of the visit, luckily, the castle and its inhabitants had been detox-ed of the drug and were once more all prim and proper for the visiting investigators. They consisted of one female, the main investigator and three males. As they made their way round the castle, three students followed the Headmaster, who was extremely chatty with Madam Wiggs. Neither of them noticed the three students drag the three male investigators, all of them fairly young, to a nearby room, the Room of Requirement.

"Misters Hoss, Pierce and Leyland, welcome to the best room in the school. It will become anything your heart desires at that particular moment," Hermione Granger informed them, pushing the door open to reveal a sumptuously decorated room with three large 4 poster beds against the walls. Just before the sextet entered the room, a group of mixed year 7's ran past.

"Whoever catches the stray Hippogriff gets 1,000 points for their House," one of them cried. The inspectors looked at each other, bemused and confused.

"High spirited, the first years," explained Cho Chang, who was gently pulling in Mr. Hoss and guiding him to one of the beds. The final girl was Ginny Weasley, who had already steered in Mr. Pierce and was now straddling his body. The paperwork he had been holding was now scattered on the floor.

"Come in and make yourself comfortable Mr. Leyland," Hermione drawled as she leaned heavily on the door to close it firmly. It disappeared.

"Girls, you can not sway our votes by seducing us," Leyland said as Hermione pushed him onto the remaining bed and began stripping him. Her mouth soon found his sex and she expertly sucked and licked him to arousal. The other girls also started to seduce the other men and very soon each man was being ridden by a beautiful Hogwarts student. The men looked at each other, all wearing almost identical smiles as the girls decide they had had enough of the men and now were sat in the middle of all the beds, together, kissing and touching each other intimately. This spurred the men on more, wanting to fuck these wonderful girls at least once each. Everyone in the room thought they were in Heaven and due to the high sex drives of the young students, no one left the room for hours.

Dumbledore and madam Wiggs, on the other hand, had eventually found their way to his office where the atmosphere was electric. The pair had known each other for sometime and had in the past, been in a relationship, but it ended when Dumbledore came to the school to teach. But the spark was still there. Albus stood very close behind Dana, who shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. She soon felt the pressure of his lips on her favourite place to be kissed, the base of her neck, which made her melt into his arms.

"Albus, oh Albus. I have missed this. I have not been with any other since you left you know."

"Really? Well, we must rectify that immediately," he said, steering her to his desk, clearing it with a flick of his wand and sure enough they were screwing long and hard right there and then, like two sexually charged teenagers. After they had finished and tidied up some, they walked through the castle for some fresh air, but ended up pausing to have sex whenever they came across an empty room. Over the next few hour they had sex wherever and when ever they could. They had even made it into the library, where they were caught by Madam Pince in the Invisibility Section. They were politely told to leave and stop acting like a pair of love sick teenagers. This did not stop the pair from finding yet another conveniently empty classroom and proceeded to 'christen' every chair and desk in the room.

Madam Pince, upon finding the Headmaster and the head investigator 'at it', she found herself feeling rather randy and turned on, so she fled to the arms of her long time lover Argus Filch, who she found polishing his shackles.

"Argus, I'm horny and I need you. Oh, we could use those," Irma purred. Argus' face lit up as he walked towards his feisty lover with the freshly polished restraints and clamped them onto her wrists. He then led her to his dungeon playground. Here, he chained Irma to the wall, arm and legs spread apart for easy access, ripped off her clothes, including her underwear and then turned to pick up his favourite whip.

'SWISH! CRACK!' the whip hissed and hit Irma on the thigh, causing her to cry out with pleasure at the sensation.

"Oh Galloping Gargoyles! Argus! Take me!" Irma shouted with each whip strike. He dropped his pants, waddled over to her and slipped the whip behind Irma's hips then tying it around them both. He them unlocked the restraints that held her legs before sliding into her waiting, hot and wet sex. He banged her hard, without worrying about hurting her as they both were really kinky when it came to sex, so the rougher, the better. As the sex became more and more aggressive and kinky, the pair succumbed to the building passion and screamed out their combined climax.

Just at that precise moment Severus happened to be passing the caretaker's private rooms and upon hearing two people enjoying each other, he felt his groin tighten. He spied a 6th year Ravenclaw walking towards him, her head in a book. As she reached him, he grabbed her and kissed her soundly.

"Professor Snape?" Jodie Montague asked, surprised at the spontaneous kiss. She had a bit of a crush on the Potions Master, so the kiss was the one thing she had always dreamt of. She glanced down and saw his bulge in his trousers.

"You want it Jodie? It's yours. I'm so fucking horny and I want to screw you!"

"My dorm is empty. Everyone is outside, mashed on the 'shrooms," Jodie replied, licking her lips.

"Lead the way, but first, I want to know that you mean it," Severus said, his voice husky. Jodie pushed him onto a nearby bench, glad that no one was around as she unzipped his trousers and plucked out his sex. She licked her lips again as she lowered her head and clamped the moist lips around the large head that was oozing pre cum. Jodie licked it up and slid the aroused member into her now salivating mouth, taking him whole, deep throating and sucking hard. Her head bobbed up and down as her tongue swilled around the head again.

"Oh fuck yes. You're good at this Jodie. You must have had some practice," Severus hissed at the sensation of having a young girl suck him off.

"The boys in Ravenclaw are way too tense. This is the best remedy!"

"You have proven your wantonness. Take me to your bed." Luckily, on their way to the Ravenclaw Tower, they saw nobody, which was good because they stopped occasionally, kissing passionately, Severus probing Jodie's sex, making her very wet and ready for him. Just before they reached the Tower, Severus could not wait and push Jodie against a wall. He ripped off her knickers and then lifted her so that her legs were now wrapped around his waist. At this angle, he plunged into her, pounding her hole with such a feverous passion that it made then both climax quickly.

"Bed, now!" Severus grunted. Jodie nodded and dragged him to her bed where she jumped onto him, ripped off his clothes as well as her own and slide herself onto his shaft, where she rode his well hung cock over and over. Midway through a session, they were interrupted by Chrissie Carter-Bing. This was the only time they were disturbed. She stood there shocked at first but soon was invited to join the pair. They had never stopped fucking during the conversation, which made Chrissie hot and horny. She sat in a chair facing the bed, leaning it against the door to prevent anymore intrusions and proceeded to finger herself. Her fingers circled her throbbing clit, every now and then putting a finger into her molten core. She stood up and undressed, so she could join in at any time. But Jodie surprised her by coming over to her and moving her hand away. Jodie replaced Chrissie's hands with her own tongue. Chrissie moved so that they were lying on the floor, where she too could lick Jodie's slit and clit. Jodie moved so that she was straddling Chrissie, her arse in the air, so Severus, not one to miss out on an opportunity swiftly shoved his-self into Jodie's anal tract, making her gasp out aloud. They all stopped so that Jodie could get used to the feeling of having a cock in her back passage. Severus slowly moved in and out of her as she returned to what she was doing before, licking the sweet haven that was Chrissie's core.

"Oh, I could get used to this," Severus thought as he sped up and willed the girls on even more. He then began wondering if he could get a girl from each House and have then fuck him till they left the school, then he would have to find a new one to replace the old.

"Oh, but what fun and what a way to while away the hours, especially in the cold winter months. Huggle together with my chosen fuck slaves on my bed or one of theirs and ride the nights away!"

After being 'serviced' for a whole week by the three girl who had taken it upon themselves to help the school, the male investigators reluctantly left the school, giving it the all clear, with the intentions of returning soon for some more 'sexual healing', as the girls had put it. Dana Wiggs had decided to stay behind as she did not want to ever again have to leave the side of her lost love Albus Dumbledore. The sex lives of the students and staff alike continued, occasionally mingling in massive inter-house orgies in the Great Hall, but nobody said anything as it was all part and parcel of school life now. The growth of the mushrooms boomed and soon the school had far too much product for them alone to use. Hagrid suggested the probability of selling it through a mate of his via the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Everyone agreed that it would be a very profitable business arrangement and so the school was pushing drugs out of the doors, into the wider world, onto the streets of London.

Well, what with the constant orgies happening wherever enough space could be found and the drugs flowing out and through the school, let's just say life at Hogwarts was never boring!!


End file.
